


Teeth Marks

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean’s fond of a particular place on your body.





	Teeth Marks

It’s an indescribable feeling really, Dean’s mouth on you; wet, hot, and hungry. It’s Dean’s favorite way to work you up, to get you ready; soaked and squirming for him.

It’s late, well past midnight, and you’re strung out on Dean’s bed; jean-clad hips framing Dean’s as his lips ghost up the length of your arms, brushing over your sleeves, and you can still feel the delicious heat of him through the cottony fabric.

He’s got your arms pinned against the memory foam, huge hands eclipsing your wrists as he holds you still and steady. You gasp out your pleasure at the ceiling, fingers clenching and unclenching against your palms.

He hitches himself up, long fingers sliding up to lace with yours as he ducks down for a wild kiss, open lips warm and soft as they nip and suck at your own. His tongue delves into your mouth, licking and tasting. You raise your head, try to give as good as he’s giving, but he pushes you back into the pillow using the weight of his own head.

You’re swollen-lipped and panting when he finally tears his mouth away—lips, tongue, and teeth immediately diving for the smooth slope of your neck. This is what he really hungers for, that meaty chunk where your neck meets your shoulder. You’ve never really understood it, why he likes that particular spot. Maybe it’s the way your curl up when he latches onto it, the way it pulls needy whimpers and moans from the back of your throat.

Whatever the reason is, you’re not complaining. You love the way he marks you, blunt teeth carving perfect little indentations in the flesh. He never brings the blood, but you don’t think you’d care if he did.

He releases a hand to snake his own between you, skilled fingers plucking open the brass button of your jeans, pinching down the zipper. His fingernails scrape at the soft flesh of your pubic bone as he dips his hand underneath the elastic barrier of your panties, fingertips easily gliding through the gathered slick there.

Your hips lurch up, mashing his wrist and hand between you—and he chuckles, hot-damp breath pulsing at the crook of your neck.

You screw your eyes shut, tensing at the press of two fingertips against your wet-hot entrance, a whisper-shaky breath pushing past your parted lips. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth when he pushes in, curling them at the knuckles— _Oh._

The heel of this palm seals against your swollen clit, and heat billows up from your hips to your cheeks.

Your teeth sink into your lip almost painfully when Dean starts to pump his fingers. Your free hand moves to fist at your hair, pulling at your roots because you don’t know what else to do with all the pleasure.

He’s pistoning his fingers  _fast_ , and you can hear him slicking in and out. He seals his lips hard at your neck—and then you’re humping up into his palm, your greedy clit starving for friction.

Everything below your hips goes numb for a fraction of a second—

And then the dam breaks.

Your hips helplessly grind against his still-moving hand, and your teeth gnash at the rolling pleasure.

Carefully, you peel your eyes open to see Dean hovering over you, golden fleks glittering in the lust-dark green of his eyes. His smile is lazy, proud-satisfied, and your neck pounds a little, still thrumming from the sucking heat of Dean’s mouth.

You can’t wait to see his mark in the morning.


End file.
